Seed of Darkness
by Murdocx2D4ever
Summary: Murdoc and 2D mpreg fic for emomonster50. Don't like, don't read.


Murdoc couldn't stop thinking about the pale the day he first saw the scrawny man dressed in a black smock apron and a small nametag that said, "Stuart" to present day. Holed up in his winnie with nothing but alcohol, his Raven Cortez and a few playboy magazines did nothing but worsen his obssession. He licked his cracked lips, letting out a groan, and thrust into his own hand. A normal person would've been ashamed, but Murdoc Niccals wasn't exactly normal. He was amused by other people's pain, only did things that would benifit him and wanked off to the thought of his male singer. And he did all of this without any guilt or regrets. He'd made himself like this; years of abuse from his father and brother had caused him to harden his heart and hide behind his seemingly indestructible mask. Lately, though, his mask had begun to crack and fall apart to his dismay. It was all because of Stuart Pot and his beatiful gapped smile, appealing skinny body and big heart. With all these thoughts swirling inside his head, the grimy man finished into his own hand, his breathing labored. He looked down at the untouched porn magazines and let out a growl. Although guilt and regret were not emotions the great Murdoc felt, disgust was. What did it mean when you couldn't get off unless you thought about your male bandmate?

Suddenly, a soft, almost shy knocking was heard. It was little twelve-year-old Noodle. Her unruly purple locks had been brushed back into a secure ponytail and was missing her infamous radio helmet. She wore a green and orange stripped sweater over a purple tank top and a knee-length grey skirt. She stepped back from the door immediately after she knocked. She remembered too well what had happened when she stood directly in front of the door as Murdoc opened it. A lot of cursing and crashing later, Murdoc's greasy head popped out.

"What?" He demanded unpleasantly. Even from her spot four feet away, the smell of sinful actions wafted to her petite nose. She resisted the urge to gag and straightened her back.

"Dinner is, ah, ready," She informed him with a smile. It didn't falter even when the man looked at her blankly. "You can join us." Murdoc narrowed his eyes but nonetheless waved his hand dismissively. He hated how cocky she'd gotten after learning about her abilities.

"Fine. Give me a minute."

The axe-princess grinned, nodded and skipped back to the kitchen. Once there, she helped set the table. Everyone eating together seldom happened and she wanted it to go perfect. That meant no arguements; or rather, 2D getting strangled by Murdoc, who in turn will then get his nose broken by Russel.

"Thanks, baby girl," the American drummer said, patting her on the shoulder awkwardly. She was almost as tall as him. She nodded, shaking dandruff onto the table. She blushed and sat down at the table. Russel cleaned it up with a grimace."You washing your hair, Noodle-girl?"

"No, Russel," She admitted with pouty lips. She couldn't stand that feeling of water rushing over her head. Ever since told her about her swimming training and how she was the only one who couldn't get it, the memories came back, as well did her irrational fear of droowning. A small fear seized up in her chest when she immersed her head in water.

The large man sighed. He didn't know about the girl's fear and thought she was only being difficult. Before he could say anything though, 2D's voice inturupted him,"Hey, Muds." His high-pitched voice held caution and curiousity. The green-skinned man gave a grunt as response, plopping down in a chair. His eyes skimmed over the food on the table and he couldn't help but salivate a bit. His mix-matched eyes trailed up to the blushing Stu-Pot. He stared awhile, trying to figure out why 2D was blushing. This only resolted in the singer turning an even darker shade of pink.

"Poof," the older man growled under his breath, all the while thinking,"Cute."

After dinner, Murdoc took a much needed smoke as he neared the Geep. He'd ran out of his favorite alchohol, Gin, and desperately needed to buy some more. He was damn near sober. He lifted the cancer-stick to his foul mouth and inhaled deeply. Like a lost puppy, 2D followed him. Only when he tripped over his own feet did Murdoc notice him. He'd been too caught up in trying to force himself to believe that he had not indeed called the blue-haired git cute to notice him before.

Stuart stumbled to avoid falling onto his face, looking up at the glaring bassist. He shivered ever so slightly under the harsh stare."Can I come?" An unseen eyebrow was raised." Ran out of pills," elaborated 2D. Murdoc just wanted to hit him sometimes- Who was kidding? He wanted to hit the boy all the time. His supply of painkillers were meant to last a month, not a fortnight. He was so hopped up on supressants all of the time, he couldn't tell you his real name if you asked. Didn't he know that those pills were slowly killing him? Murdoc didn't say anything though, silently thanking Noodle with his eyes the few times she flushed the retched pills down the toilet.

Dropping his fag and stomping it out, he grunted,"Whatever." The younger man smiled and got in the passenger seat. Once at the store, 2D went to the counter and asked for another bottle of pills. The pharmacist flatly told him that he had to come back in another two weeks, turning around and making himself busy again. The singer frowned deeply, his dark eyebrows furrowing, and grabbed a box of brand name acetaminophen. It wouldn't help his migraines, but he'd rather take it than nothing at all.

Murdoc waited in the car smoking his third cigarette and wishing the dullard'd hurry up. He had a place to be, which was in his winnebago with liquor, the thought of 2D's satsuma and his hand. Sad, but a very likely scenario. Just as he was about to go and get the sod himself, said man walked out with watery eyes. The singer plopped down in the car seat, lifting the small bag in his hand and setting it in his lap. Murdoc rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. As he'd guessed, he wouldn't be able to get any more medicine until next month. The thought made the dark Brit smirk. That'd show 2D to take all his pills at once and scare him like that.

Wait, what?

Murdoc glanced over at his heartbroken 'mate' before tightening his grip on the steering wheel and speeding to the liquor store. He stepped out of the Geep, spinning around and shoving a palm into 2D's ribs when he attempted to follow him."Stay in the car," he said, irrated. 2D, who had made a soft "oof", looked confused, but shrugged with a small smile.

"M'kay." He went and sat back in the Geep. He waited for what seemed like half an hour but was really less than ten minutes. How long did it take to buy some alchohol?

The bassist had been flirting with a lovely oriental bird. The whole fiasco left him with a red hand mark on his face and sore balls. Murdoc growled, grabbed his alchohol and trudged outside to the Geep. 2D looked at him curiously. He looked away as Murdoc glared at him. Starting the engine, the black-haired man zoomed them home. As he stepped out, he heard 2D whine, "Muds...My head hurts...Really bad." Murdoc growled and spun around.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." They weren't home for two minutes and the dullard had a migraine? He sighed, though, when he saw the younger man's pathetic face. "Alright, fine...You can come in for a drink. But I swear, if you even fucking _look _at me, you're out. Got me?" He watched as 2D nodded before striding into his beloved love-shack-on-wheels. He kicked his way through the mess to the couch, plopping down and opening his bottle. Stuart sat down, and the two passed the liquor until it was gone.

Murdoc lit a cigarette, took a long drag and exhaled. When 2D coughed, the older man turned his head to look at him. Now, he was no way drunk- In fact, he was just barely buzzed-, but 2D looked a bit too much like a pretty boy at the moment. His azure hair, ruffled to perfection, was cut shorter than usual and was darkest at the tips. His salient eyes were focused on Murdoc, his cheeks lightly flushed from the alcohol. His lips were slightly parted as he was nervously breathing through his mouth. He must have noticed the change in atmosphere as well.

Murdoc wanted so despeartely to kiss him, but instead cleared his throat awkwardly and inquired gravelly, "Is your headache gone?"

2D looked away from him and nodded idly. Having a weaker alcohol tolerance, one bottle was well enough to make him a little more than tipsy.

Murdoc stayed silent for a moment before tapping on his fag to get rid of loose ash. "I think you should leave."

A bout of uncomfortable silence followed. The younger man broke it when he stood up and walked out. How he managed to walk without stumbling was beyond him seeing as his body didn't seem like it was cooperating with his brain. What he wanted to do was press his lips against the bassist's and find out what kept those birds around, but that might've been the Gin talking.

It was a week later from when the two men had almost kissed, and Murdoc had tried to avoid the blue-haired man without any success. He tried to give hints that he didn't want to be around him, and when that didn't work, he resorted to just shouting at the dullard to leave him the fuck alone. 2D just wouldn't get it, or just plainly didn't want to. He took every chance to be with him and even had the nerve to try and bring up the incident. Murdoc didn't want to talk about it. It was bad enough that every time he looked at the pretty male he would acquire an erection. It was like he teasing him with his attractive body and innocence. He swore he saw him smirk at him once or twice after noticing his 'problem'.

Currently, Stuart was smoking on the balcony next to a red-faced Murdoc. He knew the older man was tenting for him right now, but didn't have the courage to acknowledge it. He'd tried for a week now to discuss what had happened, but Murdoc wasn't having it. 2D didn't understand why Murdoc was avoiding this so much. It wasn't like he was asking for a relationship, although that would've been nice. He just wanted them to be 'okay' again. He didn't like the awkward and uncomfortable aura that appeared when they were in the same room. Snuffing out his cigarette, he threw it over the railing and walked over to where Murdoc was seated.

"Muds," he called confidently, but as the older man set a glare on him, warning him not to say what he was about to say, his confidence began to waver. "A-about what happened..." He bit his lip and his dark eyes continued to stare into his black and red ones.

"Nothing happened, alright, dullard? Nothing. We was drinking, and then I told you to leave. Got it?" The dark brit ended with a hiss. He ignored the hurt look on his face, got up and left. 2D wasn't surprised, but still ended up feeling rather hollow. He quickly decided to go talk to Noodle, the pacifist of their odd four man band. As he approached her room though, he began to vacillate. He didn't know if he could sit there, explain everything, and watch the young girl think. Then again, she probably knew what he was coming for; She was very inquisitive and knew things before the three men even had a chance to notice it.

He knocked on the thick door, and when Noodle opened the door, muttered, "Murdoc." She understood immediately, backing away from the door to let him in and sitting on her bed. She thought for a moment as Stu sat down, and eventually looked up at him.

"Yes...I understand that, ah, you and Murdoc have yet to decipher your feelings?" She spoke softly, mentioning it as if she had just realized it. But 2D knew that she had most likely been thinking about it for the past week, if not longer.

"I guess..." 2D said unsurely. He sighed quietly."Well, it's just that something happened between us, and he won't admit that it happened and talk about it." Now Noodle was curious.

"What happened?"

"We almost kissed." It took awhile for the guitarist to respond, which made 2D to glance back at her. Her face was emotionless. She was thinking about so many things at the same time, it made her mind spin. What if their relationship actually worked out, which she was sure it would? They'd make an odd but cute couple if the fan pics she had seen on the internet said anything. Yes, she was a Murdoc/2D fan. She'd watched from a safe distance how the two interacted, and knew that they loved each other. She had waited years for 2D to come to her with this. And she knew exactly how to handle the situation so that it would not only make 2D and Murdoc happy, but also her as well.

A timid tap on the shoulder jerked her out of her thoughts. She smiled gently at 2D." Murdoc is lonely, yes? He is afraid to get too close." She watched his face to see if he understood. He only looked mildly confused, which was his default expression, so she took that as a yes. "I feel that," she continued carefully,"he needs a push. To know that it is ok." She nodded as if agreeing with herself."To love." As 2D thought this over, she got up, slipping on her shoes, and left.

Stuart blinked his eyes once, then twice, then thrice as his eyebrows furrowed. What did she mean by that? All he wanted was a way to get the older man to accept the fact that the incident had indeed happened and make things normal between them. There was no way that Murdoc Niccals of all people loved him... Then again, Noodle had never been wrong before. He slowly rose from her bed that smelled heavily of the girl and her Cherry Blossom perfume. He knew what he had to do, and it would both ensure him that Murdoc loved him and give the push Murdoc needed.


End file.
